They Call Me Lazer
by The Matrix-TriGun Connection
Summary: The story of an Original Character to top all of them, Lazer. AU Alternate Universe Story. R for Violence, Language, Sexual Actions.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(I do not own the Matrix, any Matrix Rights, or any Matrix Characters, except the ones I make up.)  
  
They Call Me Lazer. Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Accessing Database Loading File: Lazer Prologue Converting to Text Begin  
  
This is the story of Lazer, told by Lazer, through his eyes. I have kept these records because he was vital to winning the war for Zion. Him and The rest of the FFZ (Freedom Fighters of Zion) took charge of the War when all seemed lost. This is one of Several Stories about the FFZ. Here is Lazer's Story.  
  
Loading File: Lazer's Backstory Beginning  
  
I made this so people could know about the Revolution. I want the future generations to know what it was like. I don't know if anyone else is doing this, but I feel the need to. I guess I'll start at the very beginning, when I was a very young coppertop.  
  
*The Matrix, sunny day on the sidewalks of downtown*  
  
"Don't get lost Mario."  
  
"Yes, mommy."  
  
The young boy followed his mother through the crowd of people. Some in suits, some in rags, all of them unaware of what was about to happen. The young boy dropped one of his toy cars and bends down to pick it up. As he gets up, he panics. He looks around for his mother, she is nowhere to be found. He runs through the crowded streets to find her. He grabs a woman's dress.  
  
"Do you know where my mommy is?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure we can find her, what does she look like?"  
  
"She's tall and pretty."  
  
"Okay, come with me, we'll see if we can find her."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He grabs her hand and they walk down the sidewalk. A man in black comes running like a bat out of hell and everyone scatters. The woman holding the little boy's hand turns into a man in a suit. He pulls out a gun and shoots it at the running man. The man in the suit runs off after the other man. The little boy starts to cry really loudly.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"  
  
The young boy's mother came and scooped him up.  
  
"I was so worried, I heard the gunshots and thought the worst! I told you not to get lost!"  
  
*The Matrix fades out and is restored to the real world*  
  
As you can see, I've had run-ins with agents since I was young. But I had a whole friendship with someone else that was a might important to the Resistance. Uh-Oh. I have to go, duty calls! I'll continue this story later.  
  
Transmission Ended Loading File: Lazer-Post Prologue  
  
Lazer had certain duties to fulfill at that moment. I still remember what he was like, too bad for that accident. Well. I'll have to dig up the other files about Lazer. Please come back and read on about my dearest friend, Lazer. Until next time, live long and prosper.  
  
Ending Transmission Logging Out 


	2. Chapter 2: An Abnormal School day

They Call Me Lazer. Chapter 2: An Abnormal School day

>>>Accessing Database >>>Loading File: Lazer School >>>Converting to Text >>>Begin

Welcome back, I'm glad you have taken an interest in Lazer's story. I found the next vidfile in the series that he left behind for us. Hmm…let's see, this one is…Ah, yes! I love this one; they were so young, but so far ahead in their time. But you aren't here for me, are you? Okay, here is the second chapter in Lazer's life.

>>>Loading File: MarioThomas >>>Beginning

Well, here I am again. I hope these vidfiles don't get lost or something. Anyways, more about my friend from the resistance, we went to school together, he was a little bit older, but we were still close. Hmm, it seems almost fate that we were meant to be part of the FFZ. Lemme take you back…

We're in the Matrix, a teenage boy steps out of a house into the middle of suburbia.

_"Bye Mom, Dad. See ya when I get home!"_

_"Okay honey, have a good day at school!"_

The teenager got onto a bus that turned onto his corner. As soon as he got on he started moving to the back, where a clique was sitting, waiting for him. The Boy walked into the middle of them.

_"What's up Mario, hows it goin?"_

_"It's alright, Thomas."_

_"I told you not to call me that, it's Neo..."_

_"Yeah, whatever, so you graduate this year, huh?"_

_"Yeah, but that's alright, cause you got 4 years to go, fishie."_

_"Whatever...hey, someone lemme borrow their Math Homework."_

_"So hey, you comin' over after school to check out my new program?"_

_"Naw, I got to go straight home after school."_

_"Oh alright."_

_"So, Thomas A. Anderson? At least that's what it says right there on your notebook..."_

_"Hey, shaddup, alright."_

_"What does the A stand for?"_

_"It stands for..."_

Just then a man in black ran across the street, narrowly missing the bus. The bus driver just looked at him, then he started changing. First his arms, then this face and legs, even his clothes changed. He looked like an FBI agent when he finished, complete with glasses. He turned the bus and started following the man in black.

Mario looked up and saw the "Fed". This all seemed strangely familiar to him...

The bus driver started to chase down the man in black. The man jumped straight up into the air and the bus went right under him. The bus driver got out and started chasing the man. Every kid on the bus was silent.

_"Well, that was weird,"_

_"Yeah no kidding, Thomas, you know how do drive, will you do the honors?"_

_"Don't mind if I do."_

The young man smiled from ear to ear. He drove them to O.N.E. High School and they all piled out.

_"Last stop Owen N. Evans High School!"_

Thomas and Mario waited for everyone to go in, and then they snuck off to a place that only they knew about...

They got to the cave where they did all of their fun. The place seemed to enhance their wireless connection speeds, and lengthen their battery life, almost as if the cave had a certain electrical interference to it. Thomas and Mario got out their laptops and booted them up. First, they had to hack into the school's database to make sure they weren't counted absent, then, the real fun began.

"_Alright, Mario, we are going to try this again."_

"_Cmon man, the IRS Database just cannot be cracked, we've tried like a million time already. Why don't we just crack another porn site, those are easy!"_

"_That's my point, they are too easy. I want something of a challenge."_

"_Okay, how about the White House computers? They can't be as hard as the D-Base. Plus, we could have some…fun with it?"_

"_Now you're thinking!"_

Mario and Thomas typed for hours, looking for cracks in the system, when Mario saw it.

_"Tommy! I think I found it! Open up the source code for the Newsletter page, and scroll halfway down. I think we could use a hash to get in there, and then go up a few directories to the root access."_

Thomas looked where his friend said. His eyes got big, and then he cursed at Mario.

_"Dammit, Mario! I swear I looked at that page and didn't see that. I can't believe I missed it."_

"It's okay, I could've easily made the same mistake…NOT!"

Thomas put down his laptop, as Mario put down his, they got up and walked over to each other. Mario pulled back his fist like he was gonna hit Thomas, but he was faking it, and put down his fist at the last second, but Thomas really did hit Mario in the eye. 

_ "What the hell was that for?" _

"Maybe you shouldn't brag so much, Mario. You aren't the best. One day, I'll be flying high, and all you'll be able to do is run below me." 

"Screw you, I thought you were my friend." 

"I couldn't befriend such a jerk." 

"Whatever, I'm glad you are leaving this year, so I never have to see you around here again!" 

Thomas just flicked him off and turned his back. Mario walked over to his laptop, picked it up and closed it, then he walked out of the cave, towards his home. Mario never looked back at the cave, the cave where he spent so much time with his once best friend…

Mario walked onto his street, he still couldn't believe what Tommy had done to him. He walked up his sidewalk, to his front door. Mario opened it and called out to his parents.

"_Hey Guys, I'm home!"_

There was no answer from his parents or even his dog.

"_Guys! Somebody! Anybody!"_

Mario walked upstairs into his parents bedroom. On the floor were his parents, dead, bullet holes in their head and chest. Mario stopped short and screamed in horror. He ran downstairs to his backyard. His dog lay bleeding, a bullet lodged in it's side. He ran back inside, grabbed his backpack, filled it with a change of clothes, his laptop, his and parents' money and a picture of them, and hightailed it to his garage. He took his bike, because his parents' car would have been too noticeable. He rode from his once safe suburban neighborhood, to Mega City, downtown…Where he would start his new life.

The Matrix fades out, and restores to the same shot of Lazer, narrating

That's where my days as a serious hacker began. Running from agents, trying to survive them and the elements. I met some people that helped me, though. People that taught me how to fight, how to hack, how to survive, how to shoot a gun, and how to do all of those things like a pro. Every person who taught me what they did is still a part of me today. Anyways, I hear someone calling me, must be another emergency. Until next time…

>>>Transmission Ended >>>Loading File: Lazer-Post MarioThomas

I miss him so much sometimes. He was such a great person, and then, that unselfish act, in one moment, he changed history, and saved almost everyone in Zion, but I'm biased as to how great he was. Let me go try to find another vidfile for you. As Lazer said, until next time…

>>>Ending Transmission >>>Logging Out


End file.
